The present invention relates generally to digital music downloading. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for distributing digital music over the Internet by a web site vendor.
The Internet has offered opportunities for electronic commerce of massive proportions. Among other things, distribution of music over the computer-implemented global network is a well suited application of e-commerce, whereby consumers can easily and quickly find and purchase individual tracks or entire albums. A need therefore exists for a system and method that provide a music web site that is comprehensive, versatile, user-friendly, and protects the proprietary rights of artists and other rights holders.